Ace-Verse: Destroy All Ace Savvy's
by Omnitrixter2
Summary: Ace Savvy from LH208 is saved and brought into a event where Lincoln's, Linka's, and others get together to stop a insane version of Ace Savvy from killing other Ace's in the multiverse and taking over the non-Ace ones.
1. Lincsy and Lincoln

_**Earth-LH208**_ _ **AKA True Hero World**_ :

A helmet assailant attempts to attack but with no luck at at as Ace Savvy dodged every move. And In retaliation Ace Savvy punches him harder in the abdomen, causing a loud groan of pain. Then he karate chops him in the neck, causing more pain groans and he punches his face so hard that the helmet the assailant was wearing broke right off and he went flying until he hit the ground after a few seconds. Jack was in pain and was feeling weak right now. Then Ace Savvy took off his own mask and so did Negative Savvy. And Lincoln throws a powerful punch on Jack's back. Jack gasped as he painfully had to endure another blow on his back, causing him to collapse on to the ground. It was almost game over now. He had just one trick left up his sleeve that can ensure his win. "I-I surrender. Just please let me live. I'll change I swear!" Jack plead as he was on the ground. The two 15-year old's stared at them. Only one word rang through their heads. Pathetic. "You raped my sister right in front of me, y-you killed my parents, you mentally tortured me." Lincoln yelled,

Jack intervened as Lincoln began listing him "I know what I did was wrong! I-I need help. A second chance. Please Lincoln Leo Loud-Olhamade! Be my hero, save me.." He said as he let out his right hand for him. He slowly tried his best to not have him notice his left hand that was going for his last resort; located in his coat pocket. That last resort was a 7" inch switchblade.

But Lincoln however, made up his mind. "Do you I'm that stupid to take your hand and not notice that blade you're going for?"

Jack was shocked. He had him figured out. Well… fuck it at this point. As quickly as he could, he grasped and unlocked the knife. In one large pounce, he went in for the kill. Lincoln had already thrown a sharp high density card, sending it right into Jack's cheek, giving him a sharp papercut. After Jack immediately let go of the knife and dropped onto the ground, cursing and howling due to the intense, nausiating pain he had just taken.

"You bastard. I'll kill you. And everyone you love. As soon as I escape behind bars." Lincoln merely peered over his defeated tormentor. "You never gonna escape. You're not even going jail. I'll make you'll never hurt another soul again" Jack gave a bloody grin to the hero. "Really now? Your gonna kill me? Doesn't seem like something the ever heroic Ace Savvy would do." Lincoln gave a smile of his own, a purely heroic one.

"I'm glad you said that Jack. Because you are absolutely right. That isn't my thing." He looked at Quin who gave a nod and looked back Jack. "That sure is Quin's knack though." Jack eyes widened and before he could run, he felt a sharp sting enter his back. He looked over to his shoulder and saw that a syringe had been stabbed into his shoulder. "I can't feel my body!" He screamed in horror. "It's a experimental immobilizing fluid that causes a complete paralysis to your muscle movements. In other words, you aren't going anywhere." Quin informed while grabbed a tuft of Jack's hair. "He's all mine now, right Lincoln?" Quin asked. "Yeah." Lincoln confirmed and he began to walk away. "Goodbye Jack." was the last thing Lincoln said before he disappeared into the night. Quin smiled at a terrified Jack who was anticipating what was he going to do next. "You and I are going to have a lot of fun with pain." Quin whispered into his ear. The sadist pulled out a taser and show cased it's brilliant, high voltage, bright blue arch in front of Jack. For once in his life, Jack was truly scared. And when he felt the 10000 volts travel from his spine to his toes, he wish he was never born.

Lincoln just walks all the way out the junkyard, discarding his Ace Savvy armor away, fully getting rid of it by the time he reached the opening gate area.

"I'm done being Ace Savvy..."

Lincoln just closes the gate and leaves, ignoring the screams he was hearing from there, he just wanted to just go back to a normal life, try to forget about being Ace Savvy at all. Granted, Quin was probably gonna try and convince him otherwise, look from the way he experienced, he probably shouldn't have been Ace Savvy at all... He thought it'd be all fun and games... Being a hero isn't fun... It's traumatizing... It costed the lifes of his parents... Nearly the same to his sister's...

Ace Savvy is no more and there's no way he'd come back no matter what.

Lincoln then felt pain... Excruciating pain... On his calf... He looked down and saw a card buried in his calf, blood was leaking fast...

Lincoln let's out a scream of agony... He looked back after such, he saw a dark figure, looked frightening. Lincoln's eyes were wide open now as he slowly walks limping backwards due to the card deeply lodged in his calf.

"Quin?! If that's you, why are you doing this?! You just helped me! I assisted you! And _this_ is what you repay me!? You really do hate me don't you!?" Lincoln was scared, angered, and confused all at the same time.

The figure just simply let out a simple fearful menacingly maniacal laugh, Lincoln responded by simply running but still limping because he didn't recognized that laugh, it didn't belong to Quin... Or Jack of anyone, it was someone malevolent. Lincoln ran and ran until he took sheltered in a building under construction. There were lots of things still needed to be finished before people could take step in the building. Lincoln hoped the figure didn't follow him or at least saw him go in here.

But he quickly noticed his trail of blood... And he could really see the blood from where he was all the way until around a corner...

"Shit!" was all Lincoln could say.

His suspicions were true as the figure came from the ceiling, there was dust everywhere, he appeared in front of Lincoln, Lincoln got a real good look at him now, the figure was wearing a multi-layered black and dark red and blue robe, black pants, black boots, a blood covered bunny kitsune mask, the mouth was covered by a cloth that had blood on it.

The figure then formed his right hand into a razor sharp blade. And menacingly walk towards Lincoln. Linc could only stay still at a wall as he waits for his impending doom. He only had one thing to say...

"What are you!?"

"Your worst nightmare!" the figure said

He swings his arm blade to finally kill the poor little bastard. Lincoln closed his eyes, bracing for impact, waiting to die by the hands of some killer... But he didn't feel anything... So he opened one of his eyes, then the other to see what he saw.

Lincoln saw a person older than him, wearing a red, long-sleeved full-body armor, a black helmet that covers everything except the mouth area and hair, lenses appear to be mechanical, black bracelets with a gold tint, black wool gloves with gauntlets that have blades, black boots with blue soles, and a blue cape. He was wearing a gold utility belt, On his chest, he has a black spade with an "A" inside of it, which is his symbol... Is this a dream? Or is that an Ace Savvy impersonator?

The person then front flip kicks the killer and then drop kicks him back, knocking the killer through the wall. Then he grabs Lincoln's arm and presses a button on the back of his hand, causing him to teleport away, leaving nothing behind. The killer gets up from the floor and sees them gone.

" _ **Noo!**_ " He scowled, angered that his prey was taken from him.

* * *

 _ **Earth-LH9 AKA Fantastic Ace Savvy World**_ :

Both the Ace Savvy and Lincoln arrived on top of a roof, Lincoln fell down and breathe in and breathe out, that was an exhausting trip for him that he could almost puke. But however he takes a look around, it was daylight out, around noon, but last he saw was nighttime around midnight... How could this be?

"Confused, are you?" said a voice

Lincoln turned away to see the person taking off his helmet. He had a messy hairstyle and his hair was snow colored, it was like looking in a mirror, or more so it was like looking at your future self on a mirror.

"W-W-Who are you?" Lincoln asked

"I'm Lynn Lincoln Loud Jr, but you can just call me Lincsy," Lincsy introduced himself

"What is this place? Where am I?! I want to go home!"

"Look Lincoln, you can't go home yet. That guy is still there probably, he is specifically looking for you now,"

"Why?! What did I ever do to him?"

"Nothing, he just likes killing Ace Savvy's across the multiverse,"

"But why?!"

"Simply because he thinks _he's_ the dominant Ace Savvy, but he isn't, there is no dominant Ace Savvy! But he doesn't know that,"

"Where am I?"

"Okay you're in my world, your so lucky that I saved you, I failed a bunch of times and I succeeded when I saved you, but now there's no time to lose, I'm taking you somewhere so I can fully explain this situation to you, how old are you?"

"I'm fifteen," Lincoln answers

"Oh... Hold on one sec,"

Lincsy takes out an old camera and takes a picture of Lincoln, blinded by the cameras flash, a picture appears at the bottom of the camera and Lincsy takes and waves it a couple of times before taking a look at it. It was a photo of Lincoln's face... Obviously.

Lincsy then turns his back and starts working on something while Lincoln was just standing there. Few minutes later he was done and gives it to Lincoln, it was a fake ID card for him, says his age is eighteen.

"Wow you made this fast!"

"I know, I'm very smart, now come on,"

* * *

Inside of a building, was a interior of a bar... Or more specifically a pub. Both Linc's were sitting at a booth, Lincsy on the left side while Lincoln was on the right side.

"What is this place?" Lincoln asked

"It's a silent and more elegant version of a bar."

Lincoln couldn't catch what Lincsy meant to the least.

"It's a pub." Lincsy said sternly

"What's a pub?" Lincoln asked

"I just said what it was!"

"Oh oh okay then."

Then a waitress brought two drinks, and a plate of pizza and a bowl of fries. Lincsy gives her a tip while Lincoln's still had questions waiting to be answered.

"Um can you focus on what the fuck is going on?" Lincoln asked

"Hm, sure." Lincsy said in a blatantly tone while eating a french fry

"What is this?! Who is that guy?! Why does he do this!? And- And-"

"Whoa whoa whoa slow down there Linc, he just a very misunderstood Lincoln but long gone from words now. He gets from dimension to dimension, killing other Ace's. So I'm putting together a team of _other_ Ace's so we could stop him, trust me he's a threat and he really doesn't seem like it so that's that."

"Why didn't you just let him kill me?"

"Why do you want to die? It's because I value life Lincoln, even though they're not my brothers and/or sisters or anything but seeing other versions of me made me think we're all just some big family, now I've never been in a big family before, i just have my mum, my pa, and my sister who's blind. But however before all this i met a few other people, they treat me like I'm their own brother, it's nice to know that i have family, you on the other hand have family too Lincoln, for your ten adopted sisters, for your real family and for other versions of you, just so you know you still got family."

A silence upons them when Lincoln thinks about what Lincsy says. Lincsy was just stuffing his face full of the food they just got while Lincoln just looks on with a slightly disgusted look, Lincsy looks back at him when he sees that look.

"What? I haven't eaten something in hours."

"Okay but, I wanted to quit and now I'm being dragged into a 'Spider-Verse' multiverse mission."

"Hey there's no inheriors here! It's just one guy, we could all gang up on him,"

"I guess... But that depends on how strong he is,"

"Depending on how he killed 20 Ace Savvy's, 15 Full House Gangs, I'd say he's pretty strong."

"You were counting?"

"Yeah, I'm usually too late to save them, but luckily at least I saved you."

"Yeah that's that..."

Lincsy then takes a long short sip from his mug. Lincoln just reluctantly grab hold of his.

"Um what is this drink?" Lincoln asked

"What you have is just a 2010 MacMillan, one of the weakest beers in history, I mean ten mugs of that and you'll still won't get drunk due to its very very less alcohol in it, plus it tastes like soda." Lincsy explained

Despite that, Lincoln was still reluctant to drink it so he hesitantly takes a tiny sip from the mug, it was like Lincsy said, it really did tasted like soda... The aftertaste is very weird though.

"There you go! Drinking that mug like a real man. Now on to the point, so I'm setting up a team of other Ace Savvy's so that means I'm gonna go and get them I'll be right back."

Lincsy looks at the watch-like device on the back of his hand and twists it until it said: _E-LH7_ , then he pushes it and then he was gone, Lincoln cautiously looked around, nobody noticed the fact that Lincsy just teleported somewhere.

"That guy needs to be more careful next time." Lincoln said to himself

* * *

 _ **Earth-LH68713**_ :

It was night out but the night sky was shining out, making some areas lighter. The Full House Gang, all suited up and were driving Vanzilla towards this location, they've received a tip that a couple of people were being held hostage here.

It was dark and spooky out, the overall atmosphere felt really creepy. The roads were bumpy but the Vanzilla was driving steady... At least for now.

They have arrived at the place. It was a abandoned giant warehouse, it must be either a joke or must be really quiet. Out the van was all the Full House Gang, High Card, Eleven of Hearts, Night Club, Joker, Strong Suit, Eight of Spades, Royal Flush, Queen of Diamonds, Card Counter, and The Deuce, and the final three were Ace Savvy, Alice Savvy, and One-Eye Jack.

Was weird that all the Full House Gang was tipped to come here when it looks like nobody's here. Needless to say they didn't know that a certain... Monster that wears a multi-layered black and dark red and blue robe, black pants, black boots, a blood covered bunny kitsune mask, the mouth was covered by a cloth that had blood on it... Was watching them from on top of the roof, having a evil grin on his face even though he was wearing a mask and cloth, his plan was about to work, he backs away into the shadows.

The Full House Gang go in the warehouse, it was massive, huge enough to explore.

"Alright everyone split up! They might be anywhere." Ace Savvy ordered

Each of the Gang split up (which was a mistake) searching for these hostages, if there was any. Unaware that the Evil Ace was planning on taking one by one and if he gets caught then fuck it, kill em up aggressively.

First up was the most vulnerable one: The Deuce, also known as Lily Loud. She was walking towards a long dark creepy hall that doesn't spook her to the very least, what she didn't see was a very thin rope-like thing was hanged up, looking like a noose. She was too late to noticed but the noose was tight enough to get her to make choking noises, unable to scream for help, she was lifted up while she was trying to get the noose out. Lifted up into an opened ceiling vent, she desperately tried to free herself when her face started to turn purple-ish blue...

Then a loud snap was heard, and she never dropped down from the vent.

Next up was Eleven of Hearts, Leni Loud was not an bright girl, which makes her an easy target too. She just happened to walk by an open vent that vaguely resembles a monster mouth with sharp crooked teeth. Next thing she knows she felt something pulling from her left leg, she fell down to the floor, looked at the vent, a long chain line came from that vent, she was quickly pulled into the vent, but not before letting out some screams...

Needless to say she never came back out, and not even went out with a fight. Now some of her sisters heard that scream so they quickly came to where they last heard it. Lori, Luna, Lynn ran into each other in the process.

"Did you girls hear that?!" Lori asked

"Oh I think we all know who's that was." Luna said

"Leni!" They all said in unison

"I recognized that scream, we gotta find her!" Lynn noted

"You're right, we have to, let's just stick together this time ok?"

"Okay" both Luna and Lynn said in unison

As they walk away and call out Leni's name, Evil Ace could hear them from above. "Shit! Gotta do this fast now!" he whispered to himself

As three of the sisters were walking together, both Luna and Lynn heard a noise coming from a room from the opposite direction in which Lori was heading.

"Hey Lori! Me and Lynn are gonna go to this room. Are you good by yourself?"

"I... I guess? But hurry up i don't want to be alone."

"Don't worry bra, we'll be quick."

Then both Luna and Lynn slowly walk to the room and as they open the door they find what's extremely shocking to them both... Luan was on the floor... Both her eyes were gone... Her throat was slashed opened. Luna reacts by being wide-eyed and kneels down... And starts breaking down crying, Lynn however keeps her cool, but that doesn't stop her from shedding a lot of tears. Lynn kneeled down and hugs Luna in comfort.

Back at Lori during this, she was standing at an wide area, she then heard a pebble drop beside her, causing her to look up.

"Lori! Up here you've got to see this!"

Lori recognized that voice, it belonged to Lana, wonder what she wanted to show her? Lori then started levitating up there. What she didn't know was the fact that the voice really came from evil Ace, in a perfect imitation of Lana. Lori reached the platform Lana was heard on, she however had her eyes wide and heart shattering from what she saw.

Lori saw a mutilated bodies of both Lana and Lola. Their blood was leaking pretty fast... Head's smashed in, Lana's left foot was missing, Lola was missing an right arm. All of this just made Lori drop down to her knees and just scream in anguish.

Both Luna and Lynn heard Lori's screaming so they quickly ran for Lori.

Lori was now vulnerable. Evil Ace comes out swinging from a chain and kicks Lori off a platform, sky-surfing down while she screams out. When they both land on the ground, there was a absurdly sharp blade already on the ground, and it slices Lori's head clean off, obviously killing her. Evil Ace barrel rolls and with Lori's decapitated head following him, he kicks the head. It hits Luna in the head when she comes running in, knocking her down.

Lynn however comes in and sees him. "You!" she charges at him, he simply stands there. When she reached him, she felt extremely excruciating pain, she looked down and saw a large hole through her abdomen area. Then he grabs her head and starts bashing her head in to the ground with his feet... Even overkilling it by keeping on stopping her now bloody mess of a head.

Luna got up and had more common sense and then takes off running from the evil Ace, however he takes notice and starts chasing after her. Luna reached a room and goes in and locks it from the inside. What she didn't know was it was a trap room, she stepped on a bear trap with her left foot, clamping on to her foot and profusely bleeding. Then a spike from the ceiling activated and two of it's spikes stabbed Luna in the head, she dropped to the ground with two medium sized bleeding holes on her head.

While all this was going on, Ace Savvy, One-Eye Jack, Alice Savvy were searching down the lower part of the build which is called a basement. It was dark so they either had flashlights or night vision, and it's walls were oddly thick, so they couldn't hear anything from the top. They then heard knocking, "Help us! Please! We're trapped inside of here!" it was the sound of people pleading for help, knocking on what's their only way out the room, from the way they sound very desperate, they must've been in there for a long time. The three then helped opened the door with all their strength combined and save those hostages yay...

Only to disappointingly find out that there is no hostages at all. They had found an old fashioned record player, it playing recorded sounds of people screaming and banging on metal doors. Therefore no yay... However they looked to the left and see a bomb ticking and was ticking fast.

"Shit! We gotta go!"

Three quickly ran out the basement with all their strength and stamina and get the hell go quickly with a bomb ticking very close to it's boom boom time.

Barely even gotten towards the exit, the warehouse as a whole, exploded, causing the three heroes to be knocked down while the warehouse was engulfed in flames. Lincoln looked back and he slowly widened his eyes in realization that his sister's might've been in there.

"No..."

Lincoln still thought that they probably survived but yet his heart, gut, and instincts says otherwise.

"Beautiful ain't it?"

Lincoln, Clyde, and Linka look back at the person who said that and surprise surprise it was evil Ace, standing there in a malevolent stance.

"A burning warehouse with ten dead bodies, now possibly disintegrated due to the explosion."

"What Have You Done To My Sisters!?" Lincoln snapped

"What does it look like? I killed them!" he said with a evil grin... Though still wearing that cloth.

"You Son of a Bitch!"

Lincoln charged at him, but however he was quickly stabbed in stomach, then evil Ace stabs him in the spine to give him paralysis to his lower body. Lincoln drops to the ground, unable to move his legs. Both Clyde and Linka go at him, however are quickly taken out, Clyde was kicked in the knee and was stabbed through the eye, and then was kicked away, "Knew our race was superior to yours." evil Ace said to Clyde's dead body.

Evil Ace turned to Linka and grabbed her head with both his hands and twists it until her face was facing backwards, she dropped down like a ragdoll. "Women are weak." evil Ace said to Linka's dead body

While all of this was happening, Lincoln was crawling away, when he heard evil Ace come towards him, he tried to photon blast him with his fist but found it hacked off by him. Evil Ace the slices Lincoln's other hand off now, and grabs his throat and lifts him up in the air, he them starts choking him. With nothing to do, with the ones he held most dear dead, what reason should he not die? Though he had one thing to say.

"Who... Are... You!" Lincoln managed to spit out

"Well it won't matter for your meaningless life but my name is Ace Malevolence."

Then a crack that sounded painful was heard, Lincoln's face couldn't move, eyes just staring no blinking, stopped breathing, neck purple. Ace then drops Lincoln's body.

* * *

 _ **Earth-LH7:**_

Lincsy arrives at the alternate dimension. Looked the same except it looked more like an american city, plus a sign said 'Royal Woods' instead of 'Royal Horizon'. Lincsy was on a rooftop so he looked down and saw a post bank robbery, police cars destroyed or upside down, people running and one kid dressed up as Ace Savvy just standing there.

Then a fire humanoid creature looking like Molten Man appears in front of the kid and has his hand out to burn lava to him. Lincsy observes from above.

"Man this must be the LH7 version of Firebolt and he looks... Like Molten Man from Far From Home." Lincsy noted

Lincsy wanted to help but couldn't help but smile once he saw LH7 Ace Savvy. This Ace was wearing a suit similar to Lincsy's except the red is replaced with orange, giving the suit complimentary colors. LH7 Firebolt notices him and turns his attention away from the kid and to LH7 Ace Savvy, the kid then ran off.

"Okay Firebolt, this is the fifth time this month that you tried to wreck havoc but this time I'm going to make sure you stay in a maximum security prison... For people like you." Ace Savvy explained

"Like hell you will!"

He fires at Ace, with Ace dodging the fire blast. Then Ace Savvy runs over to him and kicks him in the face and knocks him down to the ground with his fireproof boots. Then as Firebolt got up, Ace Savvy clocks him in the face and goes behind him and has him in a headlock. Ace Savvy was choking him and kept it that way until Firebolt passed out. Ace Savvy's suit didn't melt from Firebolt's molten skin but did feel burns.

"Like hell I will." Ace Savvy said

Lincsy saw it all, was impressed on how fast that was, assuming this was an experienced Ace Savvy, then Lincsy climbs down from the roof he was on.

Ace Savvy then felt a pebble hit him in the head, causing him to look around, he saw a man that kinda resembled him using the hand gesture that said 'Come here' making him walk over there.

In the alley he comes face to face with this person. "Are you a fan? Do you want an autograph?" Ace Savvy asked. "No, I'm-"

"Oh wait is it for a friend?"

"No! Listen for a second."

Ace Savvy then decided to do what he said.

"I'm Lynn Lincoln Loud Jr from Earth-LH9. And I'm here to recruit you." Lincsy explained

"Oh yeah? Then prove it!"

Lincsy looks at his watch-like device on the back of his hand and twists it with until it said: E-LH9, then he arms Ace's arm, pushes the dial and then they were gone through a ball of light.

* * *

 _ **Earth-LH9:**_

Both Lincsy and LH7 Ace appeared through a ball of light outside of the pub from last chapter.

"Alright, you've proven me wrong, sorry I doubted you." LH7 Ace apologized

"Thank you, now how old are you?"

"I'd say somewhere between sixteen to eighteen."

"You seriously don't know your age?"

"I do but that's as far as I'm going tell you."

"Alright."

As Lincsy reached for the doorknob, someone was thrown out a window, broken shards everywhere. Both Lincsy and LH7 Ace looked at the person and it was just LH208 Lincoln.

"Lincoln! What did you do?!" Lincsy demanded

"I only told him that his shirt looked a bit off, how was i supposed to know he was sensitive whenever it comes to clothes!?" Lincoln truthfully explained

"Ugh! Teenagers are just... Just the worst." Lincsy admitted with an annoyed tone

"You and me both." LH7 Ace Savvy agreed

"Who are you?" Lincoln asked

"I'm Ace Savvy." LH7 proudly introduced himself

"Yeah I'm Ace Savvy too." Lincoln just says

"C'mon, we're going to my other hideout." Lincsy said

Then the three Aceketeers walk off through the streets, not giving a damn about the window that was broken.

 **End of Chapter**

 **Yeah I merged the two chapters together, I like to make the chapters longer than usual. I have not lost interest in this fic, I just am having problems of think of a Valentine's day themed romance story. Have a nice day! :)**


	2. Dimension Jump

**_Earth-LH13318_** :

This world's Ace Savvy was running around through rooftop to rooftop, he was finishing up with his shift, it was almost dinnertime for the Loud House and _he_ _'s_ supposed to either bring fast food or make some food, he'd thought it'd be best if he brought the former.

He sat down on the roof, and across from his point of view was the sweet relief building of Burpin' Burger, with that drive thru empty, he'd be having those burgers for him and his sister's.

However, he felt so much pain that when he looked down, his neck was slit and it was bleeding faster than the fastest man in the universe. He dropped dead quickly and the man behind him was carrying the shiv and then he threw it away.

 _"Worthless brat."_ Ace Malevolence said.

Ace then took out a cleaver as he had one of the most greatest sadistic idea he ever had.

 ** _Earth-LH9_** :

In a warehouse, Lincsy, Lincoln 208, Lincoln 7, were hanging around while Lincsy was twisting the dial on his dimension travel device.

"Alright Seven, could you keep an eye on Lincoln here? Don't want him to get in trouble again." Lincsy asked.

"You got it." Lincoln LH7 accepted.

Lincsy then presses the dial, and in a flash, disappears.

Few seconds later, he reappears again with another Ace Savvy. Which was Ace Savvy LH63, who is a sixteen-year-old girl, named Linka Loud. "Whoa! Where am I?!" she asked/demanded.

"You are in my dimension, I'm Lincoln LH9 but you may call me Lincsy, over there's Lincoln LH7 and Lincoln LH208." Lincsy introduced.

"I was in the middle of something!" Linka pouted.

"That's not important right now! You're here because the multiverse is at stake!"

"Multiverse? At stake? How?" Linka asked.

"Okay, you see there's this one Lincoln, a evil Lincoln, he found out about the multiverse and thought all life was meaningless so he decided to go around through dimension to dimension, killing Lincoln's, Ace Savvy's, and Full House Gang's. Plus he kills for pleasure, he must be stopped!" Lincsy explained.

"Okay, Evil Lincoln. Goes from dimension to dimension. Killing innocent people. Okay you know what count me in! He deserves justice!" Linka accepted Lincsy's offer to save the multiverse.

"Great! Okay Linka you and 7 watch over 208 for me. I'll be getting more help."

"You've got it!"

Lincsy twisted the dial again and it said 'N-626' which the number was kinda unusual but he presses the dial and disappears in a ball of light. Linka looked at Lincoln 208. "Is that your big brother?" she asked.

"I guess?" he responded.

Lincsy reappeared a good few seconds later with another Ace Savvy. Which was Ace Savvy of N626. This Ace was wearing dark red, long-sleeved full-body armor made from twaron and nylon, a black mask that covers everything except the hair area, and has mechanical lenses, the lenses were colored orange and the mask looked similar to the devil, the suit had black bracelets with a orange tint, black nylon gauntlets, black boots with dark blue soles, and a very dark blue that could be mistaken for black twaron cape with a the same colored hood attached to it with orange on the ends of the cape, a orange utility belt, On his chest, he has a black spade with an orange "A" inside of it. This Ace looked awesome to them.

"Okay so lemme guess, the multiverse is at stake from an evil person bent on destroying it?" Lincoln 626 guessed.

"... Yeah that's basically it." Lincsy confirmed.

"Well in that case count me in." 626 Lincoln said.

"That's another. Now off to another another." Lincsy said.

 **End of Chapter**

 **Yay! More short chapters! :)**


End file.
